Somebody Save Me
by Jenn Villa
Summary: Alguien que me salve de prejuicios y pesadillas. Alguien que me salve de la soledad y los temores. Alguien que me salve del auto-desprecio y de la culpa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**SOMEBODY SAVE ME**

* * *

Hermione movió un alfil sin prestar demasiada atención al juego.

Últimamente no podía conciliar el sueño y definitivamente, eso le ponía de mal humor. Era su último año en Hogwarts y quería recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido en la guerra, para así ponerse al día en sus estudios y conseguir unas notas aceptables para poder aplicar a la Medimagia.

Su novio aprovechó el mal movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez y movió su reina, ganando por quinta vez en el trayecto que llevaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Jaque mate. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione se concentró en el presente y no se perdió la sonrisa de Ron; cuando sus ojos azules le miraron con un tenue brillo, ella forzó un puchero sólo por hacerle sonreír más. No podría desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad por ver de nuevo al antiguo Ron.

Ron bostezó y estiró los brazos, simulando chocar con los hombros de Harry, quien se encontraba a su lado con la vista fija en la ventana. Ron suspiró audiblemente al no recibir respuesta de su amigo.

Ron sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando Harry. Desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory, Harry había cargado en su conciencia el peso de la culpa, la responsabilidad de la muerte de un inocente; lo mismo había pasado con Sirius y todo empeoró en la batalla. Todas las muertes habían doblegado a Harry, convirtiéndolo en un chico melancólico y taciturno.

Ron sabía que Hermione aún temblaba al ver en su brazo la abominable marca de la tortura sufrida a manos de la hija de puta de Bellatrix; sabía que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que su novia pudiera olvidar ese fatídico momento.

Ron sabía que él mismo estaba incompleto. Su familia siempre había estado unida -a pesar de los inconvenientes con Percy-, los Weasley habían sabido sobrellevar todos los obstáculos e incomodidades que se le presentaban... habían sido una familia feliz, y perfecta.

Fred ya no estaba. George, aunque aún vivía, tampoco estaba; le faltaba su otra mitad. Su madre, ya no era la misma... en fin, ningún Weasley había podido superar la pérdida.

Un pequeño quejido lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era Harry, al parecer se había quedado dormido y ahora tenía una pesadilla. Como Ron. Como Hermione. Pero para Harry era diferente.

Hermione también escuchó a Harry y compartió una mirada con Ron, para luego acercarse al azabache y arrodillarse frente a él.

—Harry... despierta. Regresa con nosotros. Estamos aquí para ti, Harry. —los ojos de Hermione ya escocían y Ron se apresuró a confortarla mientras que con otro brazo daba suaves palmaditas a Harry.

Harry despertó con una fina capa de sudor en su frente y miró asustado a sus amigos. Había soñado con lo mismo de siempre; un montículo de cadáveres en el patio de Hogwarts, con los que murieron en la batalla y con los que no. En la cima del montículo había podido ver a una inconfundible cabellera castaña, junto a una pelirroja. Harry era el único superviviente, y estaba sobre sus rodillas contemplando con angustia a todos los caídos.

Respiró profundo y se obligó a sí mismo tranquilizarse. Ni Hermione ni Ron tenían que soportar sus tonterías. Forzó una sonrisa perezosa y entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a Ron.

—Me he quedado dormido de nuevo, chicos. Debería jugar de nuevo al ajedrez... ¿Qué dices Ron? Al parecer hoy el viaje en el tren está más largo que de costumbre.

El gesto preocupado de Ron cedió un poco y con un movimiento de varita organizó todo el tablero en su posición original. Hermione suspiró y sonrió débilmente, decidiendo darle tiempo a Harry para hablar sobre sus pesadillas.

—Lo que pasa es que está yendo más lento de lo común, la profe- la directora McGonagall ha...

Un grito se escuchó fuera del compartimiento y Harry se estremeció.

—No pasa nada, Harry. Seguramente es alguien haciendo una broma. —le tranquilizó Ron.

—Harry ¿dónde pasarás las vacaciones? —dijo Hermione cambiando de tema— Acuérdate que en mi casa tenemos una habitación libre, puedes pasarlas ahí.

—Obvio no, Mione. Él irá conmigo a la Madriguera. Mamá me ha estado insistiendo en que Harry tiene que estar allí. Además, no puedes dejarme solo, Harry. George no está muy bien… y bueno, mis padres no cuentan, además de que Ginny-

Ron fue interrumpido por un golpe de su novia.

—Lo siento. —murmuró.

Ron agradeció el golpe de Hermione, ya que hubiese sido muy extraño que él mismo se golpeara al soltar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Está bien que Ginny fuera su hermana, pero Ron no quería ni verla. Esa chica se había vuelto insoportable, y ni la muerte de Fred era excusa para ese comportamiento. Siempre estaba de mal talante, y no tenía compasión con los nervios de su madre. Además de que ahora había abandonado a Harry en el peor momento y coqueteaba con cualquier chico que se le pasará por delante.

—No te preocupes, Ron. —musitó Harry con una mueca.

Hermione bufó fastidiada y preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿A dónde irás, Harry?

Harry suspiró y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Agradezco las invitaciones, chicos, de verdad. Pero creo que es mejor que pase un tiempo solo.

Hermione bajó la mirada y Harry se apresuró a continuar:

—Chicos, ustedes son lo único que me queda; los quiero... pero creo que me haría bien... nos haría bien estar un tiempo aparte ¿no creen? No me refiero a todo el verano, sólo los primeros días. Luego podremos reunirnos en la Madriguera y desatrasarnos de todo... nos lo merecemos.

Hermione no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero aun así sonrió y asintió.

—Nos lo merecemos. —repitió Ron sonriendo también.

—Estarás muy solo en Grimmauld Place.

—Estaré con Kreacher, Hermione. La mejor compañía.

Los tres rieron para ser interrumpidos abruptamente en el momento en que la puerta del compartimiento se abría y un segundo después, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy eran empujados dentro, y detrás de ellos Pansy Parkinson.

— ¡Hijos de puta! —gritó ella furiosa— ¡Se arrepentirán por esto!

Los tres Gryffindor estaban paralizados. La intromisión había sido tan sorpresiva, que ni siquiera habían acatado en sacar sus varitas.

Pansy cerró la puerta con fuerza y giró hacia ellos con su mejor cara de furia.

— ¡Granger te exijo que castigues a esos mocosos de cuarto año! Nos han atacado en nuestro compartimiento y ahora Daphne y Millie están inconscientes. ¡Draco! ¡Muéstrale lo que te hicieron!

Draco se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el asiento que había ocupado Hermione. Se sentía bastante incómodo con el Trío de Oro tan cerca.

— ¡Draco! —chilló Pansy.

—Pansy cálmate... No ganaremos nada con esto, ven siéntate aquí y esperemos a llegar a la estación. —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

Pansy pisoteó fuertemente y se sentó al lado del italiano. Los tres Slytherin se apretaron entre ellos como buscando protección, una imagen enternecedora a ojos de Hermione.

Si le preguntaban a ella, la relación entre los seis magos desde principios de año había cambiado considerablemente; no eran los mejores amigos, ni siquiera amigos, pero por lo menos ya no existía la infantil rencilla de los años anteriores. Hablaban lo indispensable y nada más; pero seguía siendo un cambio considerable.

— ¿Por qué están acá? —preguntó Ron recuperando el habla.

— ¡Ronald! —amonestó Hermione.

—No te preocupes, Weasley. No te haremos el favor de hablarte —siseó Pansy—. Granger, ¿les vas a castigar?

Hermione suspiró y se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco por el rápido movimiento. Ron y Harry se apresuraron en sostenerla.

—A ver, Parkinson... ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Me han hecho un hechizo zancadilla y caí sobre algo muy caliente. ¡Mira mis rodillas!

Pansy mostró sus rodillas enrojecidas y heridas mientras Blaise miraba en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento mucho, Parkinson. Ahora dame los nombres y cuando regresemos después del verano, se los daré a la directora. Ya todos sabemos que este tipo de ataque no puede ser admitido y-

—Bueno, ¿pero que más podía esperar yo de Granger? —interrumpió Pansy mirando a Draco y Blaise— Después del verano, dice ella. ¿De qué nos sirve eso?

—Parkinson, estamos en vacaciones, no puedo hacer nada.

—Draco cuéntale lo que te hicieron a ti. —dijo la Slytherin ignorando a la castaña.

—No. —habló el rubio por primera vez.

—Está bien, como quieras. A Draco lo agarraron como un saco para golpes de esos Muggles. ¡Le golpearon en todas partes! Milagrosamente le dejaron la cara en paz. ¿Aun así, los acusarás después del verano, Granger?

Hermione se estaba enfadando.

—Ya te dije que-

—A Blaise le han insultado y golpeado también, no tanto como a Draco pero no importa; un Ravenclaw le ha hecho golpear contra una ventana del tren. ¡Su cabeza sonó como un huevo! —terminó Pansy desesperada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ron no pudo aguantar más y rio estruendosamente. Pansy, ofendida, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie para intentar golpearlo, pero la risa de Blaise la detuvo.

— ¿Pero qué-?

— ¿Como un huevo dices? —dijo Ron riendo, recibiendo un manotazo de Hermione quien disimulaba mejor su diversión. Hasta Harry tenía una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué te hace gracia Weasley? ¿Y tú por qué también te ríes, Blaise?

—No importa, Pans... mejor quédate aquí y no hagas más escándalo.

— ¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de guardar silencio! ¡Estoy cansada de que nos desprecien y nos llamen mortífagos! —gritó Pansy enfadada.

—Pansy...

—Déjame Draco. Ustedes tres no tienen nada de qué preocuparse ¿eh? El Trío de Héroes blah blah ¡nadie los molesta! Pero nosotros…

—Ya basta Pansy —siseó Draco—. Cállate y aguántate. Ya casi llegamos a la estación.

Y era cierto. El largo viaje al fin parecía concluir.

Hermione se sentía muy incómoda. Entendía por lo que estaban pasando los Slytherin; ellos a diario eran víctimas de burlas, acosos, ofensas y maldiciones en Hogwarts por ser hijos de mortífagos y en el caso de Malfoy, por haber sido uno. Harry les había contado que Malfoy había actuado coaccionado, y Hermione sabía que nadie podía ser juzgado por lo que hicieran sus padres; así que por su parte, ella les entendía y trataba en lo posible por hacer uso de su poder como Prefecta para que nadie les molestara.

Ron carraspeó incómodo.

—Ahm... ¿Y en dónde pasarán las vacaciones?

Hermione y Harry le dieron miradas reprobatorias y Ron se excusó:

—Ya lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo que no sé de qué hablar.

—No es de tu incumbencia saber a dónde vamos, Weasley —dijo Pansy—. Pero ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, te lo diré.

—Pansy... —advirtió Draco nuevamente

—Como ya saben, nuestros padres se encuentran en Azkaban así que no tenemos de otra que ir a dormir en la calle. La madre de Blaise no está en Azkaban, pero no quiere saber nada de que vayamos a pasar los días allí; Blaise ha accedido entonces a dormir con nosotros en la calle, como buen amigo que es. Eso es todo.

Draco y Blaise rieron muy a su pesar. Pansy era capaz de hablar tan fresca del tema, sólo por no poner las cosas más sombrías.

— ¿¡Van a dormir en la calle!? —exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

—Pansy está exagerando, Granger —dijo Blaise—. Creo que iremos al Caldero Chorreante.

—Pues yo preferiría ir a la calle —rebatió Pansy molesta—. Por lo menos allí no hay pulgas.

—Bueno, pues pueden dormir en la calle y conjurar mantas y almohadas. —dijo Ron seriamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, preguntándose por qué Ron parecía no tener sensibilidad en algunas ocasiones.

—Te equivocas Weasley, no podemos utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

— ¡Eso es para los menores de edad!

—Y para los hijos de mortífagos. —sentenció la Slytherin.

El compartimiento se sumió en el silencio y Harry se sintió de repente muy mal. Por lo menos por Malfoy, ya que había intentado testificar a favor de su madre pero sólo había conseguido una mínima rebaja de condena. Ahora el rubio estaba solo, y sus amigos también, sin poder defenderse o apañárselas bien.

— ¿Y tu mansión, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron.

— ¡Ronald! —Hermione le regañó.

—Lo siento ¿vale? No sé ni que decir... todo esto es muy... raro.

—Mi casa está en poder del Ministerio, Weasley —dijo Draco con voz aburrida—. Lo mismo que la de Pansy, ya que estamos.

—Oh...

—Sí. Oh...

—Ya estamos llegando —intervino Blaise poniéndose de pie y buscando acabar con la tensión en el ambiente—, fue un placer que nos hayan visto Trío Dorado, pero ya es hora de partir.

Pansy y Draco se levantaron.

— ¿Dónde tienen sus equipajes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Le hemos pedido a Slughorn que les hiciera un encantamiento reductor. —respondió Pansy.

Draco moduló palabras con sus labios, y Pansy le entendió.

—Casi se me olvida... chicos, sáquenlos y que Granger nos ayude con eso.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad genuina.

— ¡Ron por favor!

— ¿Ahora qué hice?

— ¿Acaso no te enteras Weasley? —preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa petulante— Tenemos unas varitas vigiladas por el Ministerio. Cualquier hechizo despertaría sospechas sobre nuestro futuro plan de dominar al mundo. Así que mejor evitamos problemas y sólo usamos los indispensables.

—Eso no es justo. —dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

—Nada es justo en esta vida, Potter. —dijo Draco mirándole.

Harry sintió una leve picazón en su nuca, sintiéndose incómodo por la extraña mirada de Malfoy. Hermione lo notó y le miró interrogativamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Ya en la estación, los seis chicos estaban juntos sin saber que decir o hacer. Los Slytherin ya tenían su equipaje del tamaño adecuado.

— ¿Tienen con qué pagar en el Caldero Chorreante? —preguntó Hermione.

—No te preocupes, Granger. Lo que paga es que yo me abra de piernas y listo, los tres estamos salvados. —dijo Pansy en voz baja.

Blaise se enfadó y la zarandeó por los hombros.

—Ya te dije que no volvieras a decir eso, Pansy —le susurró—. Tengo dinero, se lo he robado a mi madre. Con eso bastará.

Pero Hermione lo había escuchado todo. Así que rogando fuerzas y paciencia a Merlín, decidió exponer en lo que había estado pensando en los últimos minutos en el tren.

—Parkinson... tú vienes conmigo a casa. Allí hay una habitación libre.

— ¿Qué?

—Zabini, tú irás a la Madriguera con Ron. No te preocupes, allí hay espacio suficiente para el que quiera quedarse.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? No vamos-

—Y Malfoy, tú acompañarás a Harry en Gimmauld Place. Ya no está bajo Fidelius y es muy grande para Harry. Además de que esa casa fue de los Black.

—No iré-

—Está bien, me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado. —concluyó Hermione sin prestar atención a las quejas de los Slytherin. Se giró hacia sus amigos quienes estaban pálidos.

—Mione, yo-

—Tú nada, Harry. Y tú menos Ron. Nos reuniremos a mitad de verano. No quiero quejas ni Howlers en mi casa. Ellos no tienen dónde ir, así que ustedes harán lo que yo diga. —dijo con su mejor tono de mamá gallina. Recordó la primera vez que Ron le había llamado así, y sonrió inconscientemente.

— ¡Hermione!

—Los quiero, mándenme lechuzas semanalmente —besó a Ron en los labios y abrazó a Harry—. Adiós.

Giró nuevamente sobre sus talones para ver a los tres Slytherin pasmados y con la boca abierta.

—Adiós... Malfoy, Zabini. Cuiden mucho de Harry y Ronald. Nos veremos a mitad de verano. Vamos Parkinson.

— ¡No! —chilló ella.

— ¡Si! —y con esto, arrastró de una estupefacta Pansy Parkinson hacia la plataforma para luego desaparecer.

—Bueno... las chicas son las que mandan. —dijo Harry después de un largo momento de silencio incómodo.

Draco alzó una ceja con desdén y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me mires así, Malfoy. No es que yo esté muy contento con lo que hizo Hermione.

—Se llevó a Pansy como si fuera su mascota. No nos despedimos. —replicó el rubio.

—No será para siempre. Nos veremos todos a mitad de verano en la Madriguera.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron a coro Draco y Ron.

— ¡Claro! Allí siempre nos reunimos los tres. —explicó Harry sintiéndose de repente muy entusiasmado.

Ron pudo ver cómo los ojos de su amigo brillaban y sólo por eso no dijo nada más.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando para irnos, Weasley? Tengo hambre. —dijo Blaise pensando en la afamada comida de la matriarca Weasley, según algunos rumores.

—Eh... mamá aún no ha llegado. Tenemos que esperarla.

— ¿Aún tiene que recogerte tu mamá, Weasley? —se burló Draco.

Harry viendo a su amigo nervioso, intervino:

—Ese no es tu problema, Malfoy. Tú te vienes ya conmigo.

— ¿Qué te has creído? —exclamó Draco ofendido.

Harry se agachó para alzar el equipaje de Draco pero el rubio rápidamente se lo arrebató.

—No te iba a robar nada, sólo quería ayudarte.

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. —dijo Ron enojado.

—Suficiente los tres. Weasley, vamos a Aparecernos en tu casa. Estoy cansado y tengo jaqueca.

— ¡No! —contestó Ron muy nervioso

— ¿Eh?

—Ya te dije que vamos a esperar a mamá. Harry, no te vayas aún. Espera a despedirte de ella. —dijo Ron atropelladamente.

Blaise observó al pelirrojo con curiosidad; se le veía muy inquieto, más exactamente después de que mencionara el tema de Aparecerse. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia y decidió esperar a la Weasley.

Quien por cierto llegó en ese mismo momento acompañada por su esposo.

Ron suspiró aliviado y se adelantó para recibirlos para ser casi derribado por su hermana, quien pasó a zancadas junto a él. Ginny ni siquiera les miró y caminó con paso desenfadado en dirección a sus padres

Ron giró para mirar a Harry para ver si había notado lo de Ginny, pero el azabache en ese momento estaba discutiendo con Malfoy. Mejor, pensó él, no tiene por qué soportar a esa chiquilla.

—Vámonos Zabini.

— ¿Iremos por Traslador?

—No, por Flú.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a girarse hacia Potter.

—Ni creas que me llevarás a mí también por Flú.

—Entonces quédate en el Caldero Chorreante. Me da igual. —dijo Harry.

Molly Weasley llegó a ellos y abrazó a Harry.

—Oh... —dijo al reparar en los dos Slytherin.

—Mamá, Zabini pasará las vacaciones en casa. Hermione me ha obligado.

Blaise pasó por alto el comentario. No iba a perder tiempo ofendiéndose cuando le esperaba una casa y comida.

Molly parecía sorprendida pero sonrió a Blaise.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos. ¿Tú también vienes, Harry?

—No, señora Weasley —dijo Harry apenado—. Iré a Grimmauld Place. Con Malfoy.

Molly miró a Draco sin expresión para luego decir:

—Ambos pueden venir a la Madriguera. No querrán estar solos todo el tiempo en esa casa tan grande.

—Hermione ha obligado a Malfoy a ir con Harry. —dijo Ron.

—A mí no me ha obligado nadie. —aclaró Draco.

—Pues entonces vete al Caldero Chorreante.

—No. Voy con Potter porque me da la gana.

—Está bien chicos, no discutan. Por lo menos vengan los últimos días a casa.

—Así será señora Weasley. —sonrió Harry.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Le han prestado un auto a Arthur así que iremos más cómodos.

Blaise discretamente, suspiró aliviado y Ron le imitó. Despidiéndose, Molly se fue, seguida por su hijo y el Slytherin.

—Te escribiré, Harry. —prometió Ron girando la cabeza y moviendo su mano.

—Yo igual. —contestó Harry desde su lugar.

— ¿Por qué no mejor se casan ustedes dos? —dijo Blaise burlonamente— Parecen no querer separarse.

—Cállate Zabini.

Los Weasley junto con Zabini, desaparecieron por la plataforma.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. —dijo Harry titubeante, después de otro silencio tenso. De repente se sentía muy incómodo con Malfoy. No sabía cómo tratarle si no era con insultos o hechizos, como lo había hecho en los años anteriores.

— ¿Nos Apareceremos?

Harry suspiró y asintió. Permitió que Malfoy le sujetara del brazo y los Apareció, tratando de ignorar la cálida sensación en el agarre del rubio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**DE PREJUICIOS Y PESADILLAS**

* * *

El auto giró bruscamente y Pansy buscó la mano de Hermione con un terror creciente en su pecho. Hermione le miró y se mordió el labio con incomodidad para luego apretar el agarre en su mano.

—Lo siento, Parkinson. Mi padre es un poco acelerado.

La chica en cuestión sólo le dio una mirada de reojo y sostuvo su varita con la otra mano, mientras intentaba sujetarse de su asiento.

— ¡Oh Joseph eres un desconsiderado! —regañó la señora Granger a su esposo— ¡Estás asustando a Pansy! Deja de conducir como un loco.

El señor Granger miró con culpabilidad por el retrovisor y disminuyó la velocidad.

—Lo siento, Pansy.

Pansy sólo asintió y trató de relajarse.

—Hoy tenemos muchos planes, chicas —dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa amable—, iremos a un centro comercial y buscaremos un local para nuestro consultorio. Luego haremos unas compras y volveremos a casa a cenar.

—No te emociones tanto, Clare; ellas deben estar exhaustas. Es mejor que-

—No te preocupes papá —se apresuró a decir Hermione—, no hay necesidad de que atrasen más lo del consultorio. Parkinson y yo estaremos bien. —concluyó mirando a la Slytherin. Ella asintió.

Pansy en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el Mundo Muggle, aunque no lo admitiera a los demás; una de sus clases favoritas en sus primeros años en Hogwarts había sido Estudios Muggles. Más que todo porque allí había aprendido a maquillarse al estilo muggle, -con ayuda de chicas de quinto y sexto- y así había atraído la atención de Blaise sobre ella.

— ¿Compraremos ropa? —preguntó.

—Si traes tu dinero, sí. —dijo Hermione cruelmente, a sabiendas que ella no tenía nada.

— ¡Hermione Jane Granger! —censuró su madre— Es nuestra invitada así que no tiene que preocuparse por eso. A propósito cariño, ¿por qué la directora no dejó que te quedaras en el colegio?

—Después de la batalla, Hogwarts no quedó en condiciones para que alguien se quedara todo el verano, señora Granger.

—Ah... es una pena. Pero no te preocupes, Pansy. En nuestra casa eres bienvenida. Y por favor llámame Clare.

Pansy asintió y mientras Clare no miraba, sonrió maliciosamente a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo.

—Muchas gracias, Clare.

Hermione abrió la boca para censurarle su osadía pero su madre se adelantó.

—No hay de que, Pansy. Y gracias por hacerme sentir joven, ¿eh? En el consultorio sólo soy doctora y en casa soy cariño o mamá.

— ¿Te quejas de que te llame cariño? —dijo Joseph sonriendo y girando el volante para llegar a un edificio enorme.

—No, para nada, Jos. Sólo que no es lo mismo, ya sabes-

— ¡Mamá! —gimió Hermione con vergüenza.

Sus padres rieron y una suave sonrisa se le escapó a Pansy.

Su madre había muerto al traerla al mundo y su padre, aunque fue uno amoroso en en la infancia de Pansy, con el pasar del tiempo no le había brindado ese tipo de camaradería que ella genuinamente había anhelado. Envidiaba a Granger y su vida perfecta pero recordó que se había dicho a si misma que no iba a perder el tiempo con tonterías. Tendría una casa y comida por vacaciones, y además, nadie en el Londres Muggle la reconocería como hija de un Mortífago.

* * *

El auto de los Granger por fin llegó a destino; el edificio se alzaba casi amenazante pero de alguna manera, para Pansy resultaba fascinante que los Muggles pudieran construir algo como eso.

Ya dentro, los padres de Hermione decidieron que era mejor separarse para hacer las compras.

—Aquí tienes para que compres lo que necesites, Hermione —sonriéndole a su hija mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de crédito—. Y si tu amiga se antoja de algo, sé buena chica y dáselo.

— ¡Ella no es mi amiga mamá!

— ¿Pero qué dices Mione? —dijo Pansy con voz melosa antes que Clare respondiera— ¿Te acuerdas que prometiste llevarme a esa tienda donde venden pociones aromatizadas?

Los señores Granger rieron y Hermione le lanzó una mirada mortífera. Despidiéndose ligeramente de sus padres, haló de Pansy por un brazo y la llevó lejos.

— ¿Te das cuenta que es el dinero de mis padres del cual estamos hablando? ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a gastar en ti?

—No me importa Granger. Tú has sido la de la idea de traerme aquí y separarme de mis amigos, así que ahora te aguantas y me llevas a esa tienda que te dije antes. Y a todas estas ¿cómo sacarás los galeones de esa cosa?

—No voy a gastar ni un galeón en ti; en este caso, ni una libra.

— ¿Libra? —preguntó Pansy.

—Ajá. Y ahora que recuerdo, no se llaman "pociones aromatizadas", se les llama colonias. ¿Es que acaso tú nunca has utilizado una?

—Obvio que sí, Sabelotodo Insufrible —siseó Pansy perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Me vas a decir que las colonias muggles son lo mismo que las mágicas? ¡Ah! Ya veo... si es que alguna vez has utilizado alguna, debió haber sido Muggle. No me extraña, si te soy sincera.

Mientras discutían, las dos chicas iban en dirección a la sección infantil del centro comercial, sin darse mucha cuenta de ello. Bueno, fue así hasta que una niña pequeña y regordeta chocó contra ellas cayendo al instante, lanzando una especie de aullido que Pansy creyó no poder soportar.

— ¡Granger! ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? ¡Cállala! ¡Parece una mandrágora!

Hermione se inclinó y ayudó a la niña a levantarse mientras reía por las ocurrencias de la Slytherin.

—Se ha caído y ahora está llorando, Parkinson. No es nada del otro mundo —y mirando a la niña con la mejor cara que pudo hacer, dijo: —. Vamos, pequeña. No te ha pasado nada, ¿ves? Sólo te has asustado... cálmate.

— ¡Hechízala!

—No le prestes atención a esa bruja mala, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me dices donde están tus padres?

La niña cesó su llanto e hipando suavemente, señaló en dirección a una inmensa piscina de pelotas. A un lado, varios adultos se encontraban charlando entretenidamente entre ellos.

—Parkinson, llevaré a la niña con sus padres. Es allí en la piscina de pelotas, así que quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Hermione no esperó respuesta, y se fue con la niña. Pansy la ignoró y más bien, se dedicó a mirar con curiosidad a la supuesta "piscina de pelotas". Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, aprovechó que Hermione estaba distraída y se acercó al inflable observando a varios niños que saltaban y se hundían entre las pelotas multicolores.

El espíritu infantil que nunca la había abandonado -ni aún con la presión de su padre para que se convirtiera en mortífaga-, le incitó a quitarse las zapatillas y soltarse el cabello, a buscar por dónde meterse a la atracción, a gatear con sus rodillas lastimadas sobre las inofensivas pelotas, a jugar con ellas al tiempo que se movían rodeando todo su cuerpo, a esquivar alegremente las que otros niños le lanzaban, a dejarse llevar y a disfrutar esa libertad que había logrado conseguir; fuera de los duros modos de su padre y de las exigencias que se le imponían para ser una excelente bruja Sangrepura... Su niña interior y la sensación de libertad la llevaron a cerrar los ojos y sonreír, a estar tranquila sin amenazas y miradas recriminatorias, a ser simplemente Pansy. Y a disfrutar de lo que tanto tiempo se le privó, y que ahora podía experimentar, sin que nadie se lo prohibiera o reclamara.

Y sí que se dejó llevar; Pansy sintió una leve opresión en el pecho y abrió los ojos encontrándose con que todo estaba oscuro. Se había hundido en la piscina de pelotas y en un pequeño resquicio de lucidez, antes de empezar a boquear por aire, pudo darse cuenta que en realidad aquella cosa que parecía tan inofensiva, era tan profunda como lo sería el Lago Negro en Hogwarts.

El terror la invadió y trató de sacar la varita del bolsillo de su falda; era consciente de que no le serviría de nada, pero quería aferrarse a algo conocido para no entrar en pánico. Era sólo una piscina de pelotas, sería absurdo pensar en la muerte en una situación así.

Mientras aferraba su varita, extendió el otro brazo y trató de empujar las pelotas que le cubrían el rostro. Definitivamente estaba muy abajo, una sola brazada no fue suficiente para permitirle tomar el preciado aire de afuera.

— ¡Parkinson!

A la voz chillona le siguió un tirón en uno de sus pies y luego la vista del cabello revuelto de Hermione Granger; quien lucía muy preocupada.

— ¡Gracias a Mer- a Dios! Pensé que te habías perdido o que te habían secuestrado.

Pansy sólo pudo reír al saberse reñida de esa manera, y por la persona menos esperada. ¿En serio esa era la chica que ella tantas veces insultó en el colegio?

— ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? Estuve a punto de meterme en un problema por tu culpa, Parkinson.

—No hay necesidad de fingir, Granger. ¿Qué mejor para ti, que deshacerte de alguien como yo, en el mundo Muggle?

Hermione suspiró fastidiada y se inclinó para recoger las zapatillas de Pansy.

—No soy como los demás, Parkinson. No deseo tu muerte ni te deseo miseria.

Pansy no contestó y se puso su calzado en silencio mientras pensaba en cómo quitar la tensión del ambiente. No quería que Hermione se enojara con ella y que no quisiera llevarla a más partes de ese edificio.

Y pensándolo mejor, la Gryffindor nunca le había atacado ni insultado. Antes bien, ella junto con sus dos amigos había tratado de ser lo más cordial con los Slytherin.

—Bueno Granger, no es para tanto, ¿eh? Fue un chiste.

—No importa. Vámonos de aquí, mis padres deben estar buscándonos.

—No lo creo. Tenemos la tarde para nosotras, así que sé buena bruja y llévame a esa tienda de colonias muggle.

—No.

—Anda, ¿no quieres ayudar a esta pobre purista de sangre caída en desgracia? ¿No quieres mostrarme las maravillas de los muggles?

—No.

Pansy bufó. Hermione Granger era bien terca; pero más lo era Pansy Parkinson. La Slytherin sonrió y se prendió de un brazo de la castaña.

— ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!

—No. Vamos, diviérteme y llévame a conocer todo lo que haya aquí. Me la pasé muy bien en esa piscina de pelotas.

Hermione suspiró derrotada. Quiso pensar que Pansy estaba diciendo la verdad, así que dejándose llevar por una alegre pelinegra, sonrió suavemente al pensar en todas las cosas que podría mostrarle. Seguramente serían unas vacaciones mucho más aceptables que dormir en una posada.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió en medio de risas y una extraña pero cómoda camaradería entre las dos chicas. Pansy daba saltitos mientras subía por las escaleras eléctricas y se emocionaba con los comerciales que se transmitían por una pantalla grande en una de las dependencias del centro comercial.

Aunque no compraron ninguna colonia -pues ninguna resultó ser del gusto de Pansy- compraron muchas golosinas y algunas prendas de ropa que Pansy le recomendó a Hermione; claro que ella misma se encargó de 'comprarse' con dinero de los Granger, algunas cosas para ella y sus amigos. Hermione tuvo que resignarse y no decir nada.

* * *

— ¿Cómo la pasaron chicas? ¿Te divertiste Pansy? —preguntó la señora Granger mientras iban camino a casa, de nuevo en el auto.

—Ajá. —respondió ella muy ocupada saboreando un algodón de azúcar.

Clare sonrió divertida.

—Es una lástima que Mione no pueda probar esos dulces. Sus dientes se afectarían mucho por el azúcar.

Hermione se sonrojó y Pansy la miró de reojo maliciosamente. Claramente la Gryffindor no había tomado esas precauciones.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña pero confortable casa de los Granger, Pansy no pudo dejar de envidiar el ambiente hogareño que se respiraba. Muchas fotos familiares estaban colgadas en la pared y la sorprendió que no se movieran, pero pronto se entretuvo observando a unos pequeños y coloridos peces en un acuario sobre algo que parecía ser una chimenea.

—Voy a llevarte a tu habitación, Parkinson, por si quieres descansar ya.

Pansy dejó su maleta en el suelo y se sentó en un mullido sofá.

—No estoy cansada. Quiero ver la tevelisión.

Hermione sonrió y alzó una ceja.

—Entonces vamos a mi habitación. Veremos la televisión —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra y poniéndose de pie—, y luego bajaremos a cenar.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y la siguió por las escaleras. No tuvieron que andar mucho para llegar a la habitación de Hermione. Pansy pudo apreciar que aunque la habitación pareciera simple, al menos no contaba con el mal gusto que solían lucir todos los Gryffindor. Sin pedir permiso, se adentró en la habitación y se acostó en la cama disfrutando de la suavidad del colchón y del leve aroma a fresas.

—Si quieres, te acomodas en mi cama. No hay problema. —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras buscaba el control remoto de la televisión.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

—El control remoto para la tele.

Pansy no pudo disimular el asombro al saber que con una cosa insignificante como esas, pudiese encender un artefacto como los que vio en el centro comercial.

—Déjame encenderlo.

Hermione pudo ver cómo los ojos de Pansy brillaban un poco y conteniendo una sonrisa, le entregó el control explicándole cómo funcionaba.

Pansy aprendía muy rápido, y un rato después ya se encontraba pasando canales desinteresadamente buscando algo entretenido.

— ¿Segura que quieres ver televisión? No te veo muy por la labor.

—No es mi culpa que no haya nada interesante, Granger.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y decidió hacer una siesta. Por un momento le pareció extraño que se sintiera un poco cómoda con la presencia de Pansy en su cama; pero no quiso pensar más en eso y cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Mientras tanto, Pansy seguía pasando canales y llegó a uno donde al parecer estaban haciendo magia. Era algo así como un show donde un ridículo muggle con un estúpido sombrero negro, sacaba de la manga de su túnica una tela larga de varios colores. Tiraba y tiraba de la tela y parecía no terminar; Pansy bufó y pasó el canal.

En el siguiente estaban maquillando a una chica y ese sí que le interesó, se acomodó mejor en la cama y giró la cabeza para ver cómo Hermione dormía. La Slytherin nunca habría pensado estar en una situación como esta; pero parecía no ser tan malo después de todo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y ella misma había cambiado. Además, Hermione era aceptable, lo que si no podía imaginar, era cómo Blaise y Draco se aguantarían a los otros Gryffindor.

Bueno, por lo menos para Draco no sería tan difícil.

Un suave quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos; Hermione, en medio de su sueño, estaba balbuceando y frunciendo el ceño como si sintiera un gran dolor.

Pesadillas.

Pansy las conocía y las aborrecía, pero sabía cómo lidiar con ellas. A base de pociones para dormir sin sueños, de noches en vela leyendo una revista o de las palabras dulces de amigas como Daphne y Millicent o Draco y Blaise cuando podían.

Hermione soltó otro quejido, pero con la diferencia de que se movió y se tomó su antebrazo izquierdo mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Pansy movió casi imperceptiblemente la manga del suéter de Hermione y vio cómo en su antebrazo estaban cicatrizadas las palabras "Sangre Sucia".

Un estremecimiento llenó el pecho de Pansy, jamás habría pensado que Hermione tuviera una marca tan abominable como esa. Ella misma había despreciado a los hijos de muggles en años anteriores, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo como eso en ellos.

Hermione gruñó y empezó a rasguñarse la piel del antebrazo.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No me hagas daño! —murmuraba la castaña mientras giraba bruscamente su cabeza.

Los labios de Pansy temblaron.

—Granger —llamó suavemente, moviéndole un hombro—. Despierta Granger, es una pesadilla solamente. No te dejes llevar por ella.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! No voy a decírtelo, suéltame por favor.

Pansy tragó seco y trató de no dejarse llevar. Movió un poco más fuerte el hombro de la chica.

—Granger, despierta. Estás en casa. Con tus padres... estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño.

La varita de Hermione estaba en una mesa de noche, pero Pansy sabía que lo mejor era despertarla sin magia. Lanzándole un hechizo, sólo haría más daño.

Pansy se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la chica y la zarandeó.

—Hermione, despierta. No hay nadie aquí que quiera hacerte daño.

Hermione dejó de quejarse pero no despertó. Su mano derecha seguía en la cicatriz pero ya no la rasguñaba.

Buena señal.

—Hermione —dijo Pansy palmeando la cara de la castaña—, despierta dormilona. ¿Quién me dará de cenar?

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y abrió un ojo.

— ¿Eh?

Pansy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le pellizcó juguetonamente una oreja.

—Que levantes tu culo perezoso de la cama y me traigas algo de cenar.

Hermione despertó totalmente y miró a Pansy con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio me estás pidiendo eso, Parkinson?

—Para ti, soy Pansy. No tengo más de treinta años. Y no, no te lo estoy pidiendo.

Hermione la miró fijamente y luego suspiró.

—Tú me despertaste... de mi pesadilla.

—Ajá. —dijo Pansy evadiendo la mirada de Hermione.

—Y me llamaste Hermione y quieres que yo te llame Pansy. —dijo tontamente

— ¿Acaso crees que voy a aguantar que me llames Parkinson todo el verano? ¡No soy ninguna señora vieja!

Hermione sonrió y se inclinó para abrazar brevemente a una sorprendida Slytherin.

—Gracias, Pansy. En Hogwarts es Parvati quien me ayuda con eso.

—Da igual. ¿Vamos a bajar a cenar?

—Aún no es hora, apenas y anochece —rio Hermione—. Mejor me cuentas por qué me despertaste.

— ¿Y quién te aguanta gimiendo y no dejando escuchar la tevelisión?

Hermione se aguantó las ganas de corregirla y más bien le envió una mirada llena de intención. Pansy suspiró y miró hacia abajo y empezó a juguetear con el ruedo de su falda.

—Sólo que no quería que sufrieras más con la pesadilla. Sé cómo se siente y cuando me pasa, agradezco que me despierten o distraigan con algo.

Pansy hizo una pausa y luego continuó:

—Además de que tú has sido muy buena conmigo, y con mis amigos. Me estás hospedando en tu casa desinteresadamente sólo porque dije que iba a pasar las vacaciones en una posada.

Hermione asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso. Y gracias por ayudarme, se me olvidó tomarme la poción de nuevo y-

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Puedo entretenerte con otras cosas para que no siempre tengas que tomar esa poción. —sugirió Pansy.

— ¿Y qué haríamos?

Pansy en ese momento no se le ocurría nada.

—No lo sé, pero algo haremos. Y tú mientras tanto puedes llevarme a más cosas muggles.

Hermione rio, viendo el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de Pansy.

—Está bien. Tendré que hacer un cronograma de actividades y-

— ¡Oh no te pongas de Sabelotodo en vacaciones! Todo será improvisado y mucho más divertido.

Hermione pasó por alto el apodo y sonrió altivamente.

— ¿Y ese entusiasmo tuyo de dónde vino?

Pansy dejó de sonreír y miró fijamente a Hermione. Ya no le valían más excusas con la cerebrito de Hogwarts.

—Porque quiero que tú me salves de tantos años de etiquetas y lista de insultos a personas "inferiores" a mí. Que me ayudes a ver más allá de todo lo que un muggle pueda aparentar. Que me enseñes muchas cosas sobre las que tú sabes. Que me salves de esos prejuicios con los que mi forma de actuar se vio tan afectada en todos estos años.

Hermione sintió nacer en su pecho un caluroso afecto hacia la chica que se abría ante ella. Se dio cuenta que la decisión que había tomado en la mañana había sido una de las mejores que podría haber pensado.

— ¿Y tú me salvarás de las pesadillas? —preguntó sin mala intención.

Pansy sonrió y asintió con el fuerte propósito de hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**DE LA SOLEDAD Y LOS TEMORES**

* * *

Prepararé algo de refrigerio mientras se llega la hora de cenar, chicos —dijo la señora Weasley mientras entraba en la Madriguera y se dirigía inmediatamente a la cocina.

—Yo no quiero nada. —dijo Ginny con voz hostil, y sin mirar a nadie subió las escaleras con fuertes pisadas.

Ron le envió una mirada fulminante.

—Eres una mocosa desagradecida —gritó a sus espaldas— ¿Te crees la mártir? ¿Crees que eres la única que-

— ¡No te he pedido opinión, estúpido!

— ¡Ronald y Ginevra Weasley! —gritó Molly con los ojos humedecidos— ¿quieren dejar de pelear por siquiera un momento? Tenemos un invitado y no dejaré que piense que somos unos salvajes.

El sonido de un portazo hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa, atrayendo la atención de George quien salió de su escondite con un tablero de ajedrez bajo un brazo.

—Tu hermana es un encanto, ¿no, Weasley? —Blaise trató de bromear pero Ron sólo gruñó y se adentró en la cocina dejando a un incómodo Blaise en compañía del gemelo sobreviviente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Zabini? —preguntó George entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—He venido a traer la paz y la alegría en esta casa ¿no ves? —Blaise no se dejó amilanar y sonrió seductoramente al chico pelirrojo.

El señor Weasley entró a la Madriguera cerrando mágicamente la entrada, y palmeando amablemente la espalda de Blaise dijo:

—Pues yo creo que así será. Esta casa es un caos, y me vendría bien que me ayudaras con estos perros rabiosos que tengo como hijos.

— ¡Yo no he peleado con nadie papá!

—Ajá, pero tú eres peor que un perro rabioso, eres un alma en pena.

—Ya sabes que-

— ¿No me extrañaste, George? —interrumpió Blaise antes que el gemelo entrara otra vez en un sombrío estado de ánimo.

—Iré a por Ginny. Alguien tiene que hablar con ella. —dijo Arthur y pasando entre los chicos, subió las escaleras lentamente.

A un guiño de Blaise, George dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y por un momento, pareció ser el George Weasley de antes.

—No, no te he extrañado para nada. Eres una vil serpiente que nos dejó a mí y a mi hermano-

—Shh —Blaise se adelantó y puso un dedo en los carnosos labios del gemelo—. No hablemos del pasado y de Fred, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me llevas a la cocina y me cuentas cómo vas?

George se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta dejando que Blaise le siguiera.

Aunque nadie lo hubiera creído, Blaise junto con Theodore habían aprendido a convivir con los gemelos sin importar la diferencia de edad y de casas.

Cuando los gemelos habían estado en Hogwarts, habían, de alguna manera, contactado con estudiantes de cada casa para que sus productos y bromas pudieran venderse con más facilidad. Blaise y Theo habían sido los Slytherins encargados del negocio en las mazmorras y habían sido los únicos que podían presumir de una especie de camaradería con otros leones. En estos caso, con sólo dos. Los gemelos Weasley.

Además de eso, habían jugado en múltiples ocasiones al Quidditch en los fines de semanas; los gemelos Weasley junto con Blaise y Theo era algo muy extraño -y a la vez peligroso- de ver, pero los cuatros magos se llevaban bien, incluso cuando los gemelos habían decidido abandonar Hogwarts, e incluso cuando Blaise y Theo estaban siempre vigilados por Voldemort y sus padres.

* * *

La señora Weasley movía su varita distraídamente mientras platos, vasos y cucharas giraban a su alrededor. Ron estaba sentado en una esquina del comedor con cara de malas pulgas y su ceño fruncido se acentuó más al ver a su hermano entrando con Blaise a la cocina.

Blaise olisqueó el aire, identificando un delicioso olor a avellanas así que con una sonrisa satisfecha, se sentó al lado del Weasley menor, con George frente suyo.

—Eh Zabini... quería disculparme por lo que hizo Ginevra en el auto, no tuviste porque presenciar eso y-

—No te angusties, Weasley. He recibido insultos peores, incluso he sido castigado con los peores maleficios que puedas pensar. Tu hermanita no hizo nada en realidad.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó George colocando su tablero en la mesa.

Ron recordó el fatídico viaje hacia casa y con ánimos nuevos, volvió a la carga.

— ¡Que tu hermana Ginevra es una mocosa inconsciente que sólo piensa en ella! Es una resentida maleducada que le ha dicho cosas horribles a Zabini y cuando mamá ha intervenido, la ha liado con ella. Papá no hizo nada y mamá estaba llorando mientras esa tonta escupía veneno y yo trataba de hacerla callar-

—Ron, ya basta, por favor. —Molly estaba apoyando ambos brazos en el fregadero, su voz había salido en un susurro pero había bastado para que Ron dejara de hablar.

—Lo siento, mamá es que-

—Es que nada, Ronald. Si ella quiere seguir comportándose así, pues es muy su problema. Tú preocúpate por lo tuyo. Y respecto a lo de Blaise... cariño, yo también me disculpo —Molly dejó de darles la espalda y se acercó al comedor poniendo cuidadosamente una mano en un hombro de Blaise—, siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso, esa no es mi Ginny, créeme. Todo lo que ha pasado la tiene así.

—Eso no es excusa mamá.

Molly ignoró a Ron y miró a Blaise con cariño.

—Espero que no vuelva a pasar y que disfrutes tus vacaciones aquí con nosotros. Sé que lo necesitas, y que eres amigo de George; nos hará muy bien tu llegada. Ya verás.

Blaise sintió cómo su pecho se calentaba al ver cómo Molly le hablaba como a un miembro más de la familia. Nunca había recibido esa clase de cariño y de verdad que le sentaba muy bien.

Molly se inclinó y besó la frente de Blaise para luego volver a lo suyo en la cocina. El Slytherin sintió un leve escozor en la esquina de sus ojos pero se obligó a recomponerse y mirar altivamente a los dos hermanos Weasley.

—Soy el nuevo favorito de mamá.

Ron hizo un gesto despectivo y George le dio un suave empujón para luego concentrarse en su juego de ajedrez. El brillo en los ojos del gemelo y la cada vez menos notoria incomodidad por parte de Ron, no pasó desapercibida por Blaise.

* * *

Molly y George estaban riendo una broma de Blaise mientras trataban de seguir comiendo un delicioso postre de frutas con avellanas. Ron no encontraba nada divertido en lo que el Slytherin decía, pero agradecía internamente que el chico estuviera entreteniendo a su madre y hermano. Él aún no entendía cómo George parecía llevarse bien con Blaise y cómo había dejado el mutismo y la melancolía para reír ante cualquier cosa que dijera el moreno. Obviamente no todo era como antes, pero era un gran avance. Con su madre, no había nada de que extrañarse, su gran amabilidad y corazón le habían permitido acoger a Blaise como un Weasley más en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Pero pronto el ambiente pasó a ser uno más tenso cuando Ginny entró en la cocina junto con su padre. Ron supuso que padre e hija habían tenido una extensa charla con resultados más o menos positivos, pues Ginny aunque no parecía muy contenta, por lo menos había hecho el esfuerzo de bajar a comer en familia con una actitud de silenciosa resignación.

— ¡Oh Ginny, querida! Ha quedado mucho postre para ambos, vengan y siéntense. —Molly tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras se ponía de pie para servir más postre.

—Huele delicioso, Molly. —elogió Arthur tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Ginny sin otro lugar que escoger, tuvo que sentarse al lado de Ron.

—Arthur, querido, estaba pensando en mostrarle nuestro álbum familiar a Blaise ¿qué te parece?

Ron y Ginny enrojecieron y George volvió a reír.

—Ya verán cómo Fred y yo somos los únicos que tenemos algo que presumir en toda la familia Weasley.

Todo quedó en silencio y George tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, bajó los hombros con pesadez y miró fijamente su plato. Molly y Arthur lucían acongojados y Ginny cruzó los brazos.

—No puedes tener la boca cerrada, ¿no?

— ¡Ginny! —amonestó Molly.

—Siempre "metes la pata" y luego quieres quedar como la víctima y como el que más sufre.

— ¡Cállate mocosa insufrible! —gritó Ron poniéndose de pie y fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme, Ronald.

— ¡Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a decir esas tonterías!

— ¡Chicos ya basta!

—Yo diré lo que me venga en gana.

—Y yo también diré lo que quiera. Y tengo todo el derecho de hablar sobre él, tonta —George se había puesto de pie también, mientras Arthur trataba de retenerlo—. Fue mi hermano gemelo, mi compañero de toda la vida y si quiero hablar de él, y luego "hacerme la víctima" como tú dices, pues es problema mío y no tuyo. Tú sigue abriéndole las piernas a cualquier chico y déjame en paz. Jamás nos tuviste en buena estima, a Fred y a mí. Así que jódete.

— ¡Suficiente George! ¡No sigas hablando así de tu hermana!

—Pues me importa un cuerno. Por lo menos Bill, Charlie y Percy se mantienen fuera de esto, pero Ginevra sólo mantiene esa actitud de sufrida cuando ella ni siquiera-

— ¡Basta todo el mundo! —gritó Arthur furioso— ¡Estos no son los hijos que yo crie! Tú, Ginny, ya había hablado contigo sobre esto y has vuelto a decepcionarme. Y ustedes dos deben dejar de meterse con ella.

George rio irónicamente y zafándose del agarre de su padre, escupió:

—Madura un poco, Ginevra. No eres la única que perdió a Fred; tienes dos padres y más hermanos que sufren por eso. ¿Acaso me ves con esa actitud de mierda en todo este tiempo? Yo tengo todo el derecho-

— ¡George! —Blaise interrumpió queriendo parar la discusión— ¿Por qué no me acompañas por unas escobas a mi casa? Podemos entrar a escondidas y robarlas.

Le siguió un silencio ensordecedor y luego George suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no quiero salir. Lo siento.

—Anda, ¿no quieres entretenerte en este verano jugando a un buen partido de Quidditch? ¡Draco y Pansy vendrán después y podemos formar un equipo!

Molly pareció olvidar que habían estado discutiendo, y palmoteó en el aire sentándose junto a su marido y mirando a Blaise con emoción.

— ¿Tus amigos vendrán?

—Sí, y yo creo que Potter y Granger también. Así que podemos hacer muchas cosas.

Blaise parecía un niño mientras empezaba a parlotear sobre qué podían hacer en todo el verano. Ron y George tomaron asiento nuevamente y aunque no participaron de la conversación, se les veía un poco más tranquilos. Arthur ya estaba hablando sobre arreglar una motocicleta muggle y Molly hacía una lista sobre qué comidas podría preparar para el resto de verano.

Ginny carraspeó sonoramente y todos le miraron. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello cubría parte de su cara.

—Yo... yo quería que... bueno, quiero pedir disculpas por lo de ahora. Y por lo de siempre.

Molly ahogó un sollozo y corrió hacia ella, le tomó de la mano y le miró con cariño. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me he pasado de la raya diciendo esas cosas, de verdad. He estado cegada por la frustración y por... por la tristeza. Me he portado muy mal con ustedes y… —Ginny empezó a llorar mientras su madre le arrullaba en sus brazos, Ron bufó nuevamente y Arthur le dio una mirada de advertencia— George, lo siento mucho. Yo amé a Fred, los amo a todos y a ti también... no quise... —Ginny sollozó más fuerte y dejó de hablar.

Arthur se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla junto con Molly. George miraba a otra parte y Ron tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Mi niña, está muy bien que te disculpes. Entendemos todo lo que te está pasando, de verdad que no es fácil —Molly limpiaba las lágrimas de Ginny mientras ella hipaba suavemente—. Pero estoy segura de que si nos mantenemos unidos, podemos seguir adelante. No creerás que Fred nos quiera ver así, ¿eh? Yo también le extraño, y mucho. Él se llevó una parte de mí que nunca volverá, pero yo quiero seguir adelante y de alguna manera honrar todo lo que él representó.

Ginny asintió mientras se dejaba consolar por sus padres.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Por favor perdónenme. George, Ron... No me odien. Yo fui una tonta y me arrepiento tanto...

George estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y palmeó levemente el brazo de Ginny.

—No importa... yo te pido disculpas por decir eso, lo de que-

— ¡Eso es cierto! —gritó Ginny desconsolada, asustando a Blaise quien casi se cae de la silla— ¡Yo he sido una zorra y he dejado a Harry, y él no tiene la culpa de nada! Oh mamá... Harry ha pasado por tanto y yo le he dejado de lado. ¡Él no se lo merece!

Blaise disimuló una sonrisita y Ron le frunció el ceño.

—No vuelvas a decir eso de ti, Ginny. Tú no eres ninguna... ¡no lo eres! —Molly parecía horrorizada— Y Harry vendrá en vacaciones, así que podrás hablar con él y disculparte. No te preocupes. Él nos tiene a nosotros y nunca le dejaremos de lado, somos su familia.

— ¿Él vendrá? —preguntó Ginny con ilusión.

—Sí, pero vendrá con Hermione y los tres nos reuniremos. —dijo Ron hostilmente.

—Ronald. —advirtió Arthur.

—Si quieres hablar con él, busca otro momento. Harry, Mione y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Él no es tuyo. —dijo Ginny alzando una ceja, recobrándose lentamente.

—Es más mío que tuyo.

George soltó una carcajada seguida de la de Blaise. Arthur sonrió muy a su pesar y Molly suspiró fastidiada.

—Es mi novio. —insistió la chica.

—No, no lo es. Y además, es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente mi hermano.

— ¡Pero no te lo puedes quedar todo el tiempo! —chilló Ginny.

—Pues ya verás cómo lo hago.

—Son unos niños todavía —dijo Molly con voz aburrida y sentándose nuevamente en su sitio—, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Arthur rio y volvió a su puesto, mientras Ron y Ginny seguían discutiendo.

—Tú tienes tú novia, quédate con ella. —dijo Ginny.

—Claro que me quedaré con ella, es más, dormiremos juntos.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Ronald Weasley!

— ¡Mamá!

Mientras todos hablaban a la vez, con una clara diferencia a las discusiones de antes, George y Blaise empezaron una partida de ajedrez mientras comían más postre que George previamente había robado de la alacena con un Accio.

Blaise se sentía bien. Muy bien, en realidad. De alguna manera había contribuido a la paz en la familia Weasley y ahora se encontraba disfrutando de un ambiente hogareño y cálido, lleno de risas y atenciones bondadosas. Nunca había experimentado algo así; su madre ni siquiera se preocupaba por él, y la mansión Zabini era lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño, y luego un adolescente se sintiera infinitamente solo y abandonado.

* * *

Llegada la hora de la cena, luego de haber mirado todos los álbumes familiares y haber reído por las vergonzosas fotos de la niñez de los hijos Weasley, Blaise se encontraba más que dispuesto a ir a su casa por unas escobas para jugar. Podría esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero ahora mismo sentía su estómago tan lleno que prefería hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Había insistido a George para que lo acompañara, pero él se había excusado con que se quedaría en casa para improvisar un mini campo de Quidditch y buscar bates y cascos. Así que ahora, Blaise esperaba afuera por Ron, para poderse ir.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Blaise. No quiero que corran peligro y que alguna cosa les pase ¿me entiendes? —Molly había llegado al Slytherin y le sujetaba fuertemente la cara, apretando cada mejilla— Y ponle mucho cuidado a Ron, ¿me oyes? Él es muy temerario y hará cualquier tontería. Sinceramente no sé cómo él y Harry han sobrevivido a tantas cosas. ¡Y la pobre Hermione!

—Señora Weasley, me duele...

—Pero confío en ti. Así que no te demores, ¿eh?

—Señora Weasley...

—Ah, lo siento Blaise. Y ya te dije que me llames Molly. ¿Si escuchaste lo que acabé de decir?

—No se preocupe, Molly. Sólo sacaremos las escobas y volveremos. No es nada del otro mundo.

Molly suspiró y besó la frente de Blaise para luego adentrarse en la casa. Blaise sonrió alegremente mientras atesoraba ese beso en su interior.

— ¡Weasley! ¡Vámonos! —gritó.

Ron se asomó.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, Zabini.

—Pues entonces ven.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedo Aparecerme, tenemos que hacer Aparición Conjunta así que ven y dame la mano.

—No.

—No te hagas de rogar, Weasley. Te diré exactamente dónde queda para que te hagas una idea. Queda cerca de Wiltshire, así que creo que te quedará fácil.

—No —Ron se dio vuelta y trató de controlar el temblor en sus brazos. Ni de broma se iba a arriesgar a que Blaise se diera cuenta de todo—. Vamos a ir por red flú. Tú dices la dirección exacta, y nos vamos.

Blaise alzó las cejas sorprendido, para luego reír.

— ¿Crees que mi madre tiene la chimenea abierta, dispuesta a que cualquiera entre? Además, no voy a ensuciarme con hollín, Weasley. Déjate de tonterías y ven para acá.

—No. Entonces hoy no jugamos y mañana vas con George. Ya que son tan buenos amigos, pues mucho mejor para ti, ¿no?

Ron empezó a caminar de regreso a casa pero fue alcanzado por Blaise.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? ¿Por qué te asusta la Aparición?

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —la voz de Ron tembló un poco— No le tengo miedo a la Aparición.

—No te creo.

—Pues muy tu problema.

Blaise no le dejó escapar y rápidamente tomó su mano.

—Aparécenos.

—Que no, suéltame. —Ron trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—Demuéstrame que no tienes miedo.

—No tengo nada que demostrar, mucho menos a ti.

—Aparécenos, Weasley. —insistió Blaise.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo Blaise—. Lo haré yo, una visita de un estúpido Auror no me quita el sueño.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y trató de zafarse de Blaise, pero el Slytherin no se lo permitió.

— ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¡No quiero Aparecerme!

— ¿Y por qué no, Weasley? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Blaise estaba forcejeando con Ron para no dejarlo ir. Su mano se aferraba como garra a la de Ron.

— ¡Déjame ir idiota!

—Dime por qué y me lo pensaré.

— ¡Que no!

—Bueno. —Blaise se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su casa, listo para Aparecerse.

— ¡No, no, no! No, por favor Zabini no lo hagas. ¡Suéltame, déjame ir!

Ron sabía que pronto las lágrimas cederían y odió con toda su alma esa debilidad, odió ese sentimiento de impotencia de no poder hacer nada por recobrarse de eso. Se odió y odió a Blaise por obligarle.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? —Molly se asomó por la puerta.

— ¡Mamá, dile qué me suelte!

—Vamos a Aparecernos, Molly.

Blaise envió una mirada cargada de significado a la señora Weasley, y al parecer ella entendió.

—Lo siento, Ronnie. —Molly le miró con tristeza y cerró la puerta. Ron gritó.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Cálmate, Weasley! —Blaise tiró de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos— Respira y cálmate. —dijo bajando la voz, tratando de que sonara lo más calmada posible.

—Te voy a matar, Zabini. —siseó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Adelante, hazlo con tu varita.

— ¡Pues suéltame para poder sacarla!

— ¿En verdad crees que haría eso? —Blaise sonrió y le miró fijamente.

Los ojos azules de Ron le contemplaron por un momento para luego cerrarse. El pelirrojo suspiró y dejó de forcejear.

—Suéltame —dijo en voz baja—, en verdad no quiero Aparecerme.

Blaise apretó el abrazo.

—Sé que no soy una persona de fiar, al menos a tu parecer. Pero de verdad quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa. Y quiero ayudar… Tú me has acogido aquí y tu familia ha sido muy buena conmigo. Además de que pasaremos todo un verano juntos y no quiero que me veas como un enemigo.

—Yo no te veo como un enemigo.

— ¡Mucho mejor entonces! —dijo Blaise alegremente— Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, Weasley. Quiero demostrarte que soy mejor de lo que ves. Soy un espécimen masculino, pero por dentro soy mucho mejor.

Ron rio y empujó levemente el cuerpo de Blaise con el suyo.

—Un jodido presumido, eso es lo que eres.

—Bueno, si tienes algo bueno que ofrecer, ¿por qué no presumirlo? —Blaise movió sus caderas contra las de Ron haciendo que este ahogara un grito y luego le propinara un doloroso pisotón en su pie.

— ¡Yo no soy gay, Zabini!

—Y mucho menos yo —Blaise rio—. Sólo era una broma, Weasley.

Ron sonrió y finalmente se pudo liberar del abrazo del moreno.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo seriamente y mirando al suelo, Blaise sabía a lo que se refería—. Y no quiero que pienses que no confío en ti. Pareces un buen tipo, y lo que has hecho allí dentro ha estado bien. Yo ya estaba harto de tantas peleas, y mis gritos tampoco solucionaban nada. Te agradezco que hayas intervenido.

Blaise asintió y esperó a que continuara. Pero Ron no volvió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué le temes a la Aparición? —preguntó Blaise.

Ron intentó excusarse otra vez pero comprendió que no tenía sentido negarlo más. Y si Blaise iba a reírse, él no era ningún niño pequeño como para afligirse por eso.

—En medio de una misión que tuve en la guerra, junto con Harry y Hermione, tuvimos que huir. Utilizamos la Aparición y uno de los mortífagos se metió entre nosotros y... bueno, no sé cómo pasó exactamente, pero parte de mi brazo quedó en el Ministerio. La Aparición nunca se me ha dado bien, y nunca lo he intentado después de eso. Me da miedo perder más de medio cuerpo.

Blaise asintió, comprendiendo al fin el punto de Ron.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—Prefiero que no lo hagas. No me siento capaz.

—Confía en mí. —Blaise extendió un brazo y trató transmitir seguridad y confianza con su mirada.

Ron suspiró. Al parecer Blaise no se iba a rendir, así que tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—Espero que tengas díctamo a mano. O cualquier cosa para pegar mi cabeza al cuerpo.

—No te va a pasar nada, no hay prisas y no hay mortífagos persiguiéndote. Ahora concéntrate en Wiltshire y listo. —dijo Blaise en voz pausada y suave.

Ron cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Blaise.

—Tengo que pensar en las D's.

—Esas son mierdas. Sólo concéntrate en ti mismo, en mí y en el lugar al que quieres llegar. Deja que tu magia fluya.

Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados y trató de Aparecerse, pero empezó a temblar. Blaise lo notó y envolvió al pelirrojo en un abrazo.

—Si algo pasa, yo mismo me encargaré del resto. No te preocupes, voy a estar contigo.

Ron se aferró a Blaise y su mente proyectó la imagen que necesitaba. Un tirón en su estómago y el terror creció en todo su cuerpo. En medio de las vueltas vertiginosas, sintió el firme agarre de Blaise, y por él, por ese chico que recién había conocido como en realidad era, se obligó a serenarse. No podía dejar que le pasará algo a Blaise, no lo iba a permitir. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir cómo caía de bruces sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin.

— ¡Zabini! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Blaise, respóndeme!

— ¡Quítate de encima!

Ron parpadeó y se incorporó rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Blaise abrió un ojo y se miró todo el cuerpo.

—Parece ser que sí. ¿Y tú?

Ron también se escaneó por completo y comprobó que estaba bien.

— ¡Estoy bien! No me ha pasado nada. ¡Lo he hecho bien! Oh, ya quiero ver la cara de Mione al contarle.

Blaise se levantó del suelo y trató de limpiarse lo más que pudo la ropa.

—Sí, sí. Lo has logrado, león. Ahora, por lo que más quieras, deja de gritar que necesitamos todo el silencio posible para poder entrar por las escobas.

Ron se cubrió la boca y asintió mansamente. Blaise sólo sonrió y palmeó en su espalda amablemente.

—Lo has hecho bien, Weasley. Ahora sígueme, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Blaise empezó andar pero fue detenido por Ron.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo, Zabini. Por lo de mi familia... y por ayudarme con esto.

— ¿Con tu temor? —preguntó Blaise sin intención de burlarse.

—Sí, podríamos llamarlo así. —Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Tendremos que hacerlo más seguido y con lugares más cercanos. Ya verás cómo lo superarás del todo, además de hacerlo a la perfección. Tu novia estará encantada.

Ron sonrió.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Claro! Aunque no quiero verlo cuando pase, ustedes los Gryffindor dan vergüenza ajena.

Ambos chicos rieron para luego cubrirse la boca por el ruido. Blaise se encaminó hacia la entrada para los elfos domésticos de su casa, seguido de Ron, quien trataba de no pisotear tan fuerte.

—Gracias, Weasley.

— ¿De qué? —Ron le miró confundido.

—Por permitirme compartir con tu familia. Nunca me había sentido así de bien. —Blaise miró hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

—De nada —dijo Ron—. La pasarás muy bien este verano, haremos muchas cosas en la Madriguera, por lo que escuché en la cena.

—Eso espero. —Blaise sonrió mientras despejada el camino.

—Por cierto, llámame Ron.

Blaise se giró y miró atentamente a Ron.

—Y a mí, llámame Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**DEL AUTO-DESPRECIO Y DE LA CULPA**

* * *

**Advertencia:** Contenido relacionado con la auto-lesión.

* * *

Afuera el sol resplandecía, pero Grimmauld Place se hallaba en la penumbra.

—Bonita casa, Potter.

—Gracias.

Harry no quiso dejarse llevar por las pullas de Draco, así que trató en lo posible por hacerse el desinteresado.

— ¡Kreacher! —llamó en voz alta, haciendo sobresaltar a Draco.

El viejo elfo doméstico apareció con un plop, para enseguida inclinarse con respeto hacia Harry.

—Amo Harry Potter, señor. ¿En qué puede servirle Kreacher?

—Quiero que dispongas de una habitación para Malfoy, por favor. Él se quedará acá unos días, así que puedes servirle a él en lo que necesite.

Al escuchar el apellido Malfoy, Kreacher había dado un pequeño salto, y mientras Harry hablaba, el elfo miraba con curiosidad a Draco. A Harry le extrañó que Kreacher no demostrará tanta excitación al verlo, pues suponía que el elfo sabía sobre toda la familia Black y sus parientes.

—Kreacher obedece, amo. Señor Malfoy, por favor acompáñeme.

Kreacher se inclinó para recoger la maleta de Draco pero él rápidamente lo detuvo.

—No hace falta. Ya lo hago yo, gracias.

— ¿Eh? —Harry estaba asombrado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

— ¿Acabas de agradecerle a un elfo doméstico?

Draco alzó una ceja y le miró despectivamente. No tenía ánimos para pelear con Harry. Dando media vuelta y siguiendo al elfo, dijo:

—Madura un poco, Potter.

Cuando elfo y mago salieron de la sala, Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió no prestar atención a nada sobre Draco, a menos que fuera necesario.

—Prepararé algo de comer. ¿Qué quieres tú, Malfoy? —gritó a las escaleras.

—Un risotto con un buen Chianti estaría bien, Potter. —la voz se oía un poco divertida.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Si tú vas conmigo!

Draco estaba riendo y Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

No había preparado un risotto ni mucho menos una tarta de melaza, pero trató en lo posible de preparar algo comestible con lo poco que había en la cocina. Tendría que ir de compras pronto, o si no, Harry y su rubio visitante morirían de hambre. Además, no podía contar con Kreacher. El pobre todo lo hacía bien, menos el cocinar.

—Tengo hambre, Potter.

—Yo también, y no me quejo.

Draco le ignoró y tomó asiento.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un sándwich. De seguro probaste uno alguna vez en Hogwarts.

—Pues no, y no creo que algún Slytherin lo haya hecho.

Harry suspiró y siguió comiéndose su sándwich. Señaló con desgana al otro, y dijo con la boca llena:

—Si no lo quieres, ahí tienes toda una cocina para que prepares lo que sea que comen las personas como tú.

— ¿Las personas como yo? —Draco levantó una ceja.

—Sí, las que tienen tanto ego, y que miran a un sándwich como si fuera mierda.

Draco rodó los ojos y tomó al fin su comida. El sándwich no se veía mal, de hecho. Pero él tenía mucha hambre.

—Hazme otro. —demandó.

Harry lo miró, y viendo que Draco parecía estar diciéndolo en serio, lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué cara me ves? ¿De sirviente?

—No —Draco sonrió burlonamente—. De elfo doméstico, que es peor.

Harry dejó de reír y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de reír.

— ¿Te has ofendido, Potter?

—No. Me ha sorprendido tu capacidad para mentir.

— ¿Qué? —Draco parecía pillado por la sorpresa.

Harry sonrió. Estaba disfrutando mucho de esa clase de intercambio con Draco; por primera vez en todo ese año, sentía una chispa muy reconfortante en su interior.

—Que por todos es sabido que te gusto. Y el hecho de que me digas a la cara, que soy tan feo como un elfo, es de admirar, ¿no crees? —Harry se interrumpió en su regocijo y abrió los ojos con alarma— Eh... ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco estaba tosiendo y golpeándose el pecho con un puño. Su cara pálida estaba tornándose roja.

—Ag-agua. —tartamudeó.

Harry saltó en su silla y convocó una jarra con agua. Sirvió un vaso y se lo pasó a Draco.

—Hey, lo siento. Sólo era una broma, no creí que te pusieras así. —Harry estaba asustado. ¿Qué haría con un Draco Malfoy muerto en la casa de su padrino?

Draco seguía tosiendo, pero levantó su brazo y señaló la varita de Harry, que descansaba a un lado del plato.

—Oh, ya veo, lo siento Malfoy… —Harry tomó su varita— Anapneo. —dijo suavemente, apuntando al rubio.

Draco dejó de toser mientras recuperaba el aire con una gran bocanada.

— ¿Eres tonto acaso? —inquirió indignado.

—No recordaba que había un hechizo para eso, ¡cálmate!

Draco bufó y dio una mordida a su sándwich, dispuesto a ignorar al azabache. El sándwich sabía delicioso.

— ¿Qué hay para beber? —preguntó mientras saboreaba disimuladamente su comida.

—Por el momento agua —Harry estaba también ocupado con su sándwich—. Más tarde mandaré a Kreacher por cosas para comer —Harry limpió sus labios ocn una servilleta y miró a Draco—. Oye, Malfoy...

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Draco, mientras tomaba más agua con un gesto de indignidad.

— ¿Por qué has reaccionado así antes?

Draco bajó el vaso a la mesa y tragó duro. Harry parecía ser lento, pero al parecer ahora no se le había escapado nada.

—Pues porque lo que has dicho ha sido tan inverosímil, que de verdad no pude remediarlo.

—Invero- ¿Qué? ¡No te creo!

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a conseguir comida? Tienes un invitado. Esmérate.

Draco cogió su plato con la mitad del sándwich y su vaso con agua y salió, rumbo a su habitación.

—No es nada, Malfoy. Estoy siempre a la orden, ¿sabes? —gritó Harry nuevamente a las escaleras.

—Es bueno saber eso. —respondió la voz lejana de Draco.

* * *

Cuando al fin sintió que Harry salía de la casa, Draco soltó todo el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

Era difícil, sí. Compartir casa todo un verano con el chico Dorado, quien antaño había sido su némesis, era muy incómodo. Y mucho más incómodo aún, compartir casa con el mismo némesis que sin importar peleas o discusiones, había despertado en Draco, sentimientos fastidiosos. Y a la vez no correspondidos.

Harry siempre había sido una constante en la vida de Draco. El rubio siempre esperaba con impaciencia cada día para atacar con nuevos y originales insultos al Gryffindor. Le encantaba ver la reacción de Harry a cada una de sus pullas; era como molestar a un león peligroso, pero Draco no podría sentir miedo, lo que sentía era pura adrenalina.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que en quinto año se dio cuenta que todo había ido siempre por otros derroteros. Simple y llanamente, a Draco le gustaba Harry Potter. Así como le había gustado antes Theo, o Viktor o Zacharias. Estaba jodido, y estuvo jodido por el resto del tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts, con la soga al cuello y Voldemort manejándole como títere.

A pesar de esa oscuridad, Draco sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Una señal clara de ello, había sido que su enamoramiento por Harry, seguía intacto. Así como también el amor por su familia y amigos. Pero muchas veces, el saberse de alguna manera "humano", no le era suficiente. Las exigencias de ser un Mortífago, de estar siendo constantemente amenazado con la cabeza de su madre en un "bello cofre de plata" -según las propias palabras de Voldemort- , siempre hacían peligrar su cordura.

Así como ahora... recordando todo lo que había hecho y lo que había perdido. Recordando a su padrino muerto y a sus padres en prisión. A esa infancia en donde él se creía el rey del mundo; donde no había cabida para nada más que sueños infantiles. Recordando todo lo malo que el deseo de poder, y luego la desesperación por sobrevivir, le había llevado a hacer.

Draco estaba roto, él mismo lo sabía. Y odiaba estar así.

Solo, en una habitación que no era suya, en una casa que no era suya, recurrió a aquello que le brindaba un poco de consuelo.

Estaba en su maleta, esa navaja que tantas veces había utilizado en pociones. Estaba bien cubierta; Draco no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su debilidad. Eso era suyo, de nadie más. Él tenía derecho a tener algo de su propiedad, así fuera una ruta a su propia redención.

Con cuidado, sacó la navaja de su estuche y la dejó sobre la cama. Todo eso lo hacía meticulosamente, siguiendo unos pasos que él mismo había creado y ordenado.

Subió la manga de su camisa blanca y se obligó a sí mismo a fijar la vista en la Marca Oscura. Era horrible, era repugnante. Y no sólo por la cantidad de cicatrices recientes y viejas que la rodeaban... Era por lo que representaba en sí.

Draco respiró profundo y tomó la navaja. Siempre la pasaba por su brazo de forma que dibujara el contorno de la Marca Oscura; pequeños cortes, no tan profundos. Eso necesitaba.

El filo penetró la piel y Draco empezó a rememorar los rostros de sus padres; a su madre paseando por el jardín mientras tarareaba quedamente, a su padre en el sillón alto frente a la chimenea, contando historias de sus antepasados a su esposa y a su hijo. Recordó su primera muestra de magia accidental, su primera escoba y su primer torpe beso con Pansy.

Ya había rodeado la calavera, delgados hilillos de sangre cubrían la tinta negra. Era el turno de la serpiente.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y empezó.

— ¡No!

Draco se sobresaltó y quiso cubrirse, pero la navaja ya había volado de su mano y se encontraba en la de Harry.

— ¿Pero qué haces Malfoy? —Harry estaba terriblemente asustado, jamás pensó que se iba a encontrar en una situación como esa, y menos con Draco Malfoy.

—Déjame Potter —Draco estaba furioso. No se suponía que Harry regresara tan pronto—. ¡Devuélvemela!

— ¿Estás loco? —Harry se acercó a zancadas a Draco y le tomó el brazo bruscamente— ¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza haciendo esto?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Suéltame, Potter!

—Claro que lo es. ¡Estás en mi casa y eres mi responsabilidad!

—Pues entonces me voy. —dijo Draco zafándose del agarre y poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No vas a ningún lado! —dijo Harry, deteniéndole— Déjame curarte.

— ¡Que no! ¡Que me dejes en paz!

Harry era muy obstinado, así que lo ignoró y volvió a sujetarle del brazo. La herida estaba en la Marca Oscura. Parte del tatuaje estaba perfectamente delineado con un corte. Harry murmuró un hechizo sanador, sin usar su varita.

Draco lo miró furioso.

— ¿Qué te crees para-?

—Es así entonces que quieres solucionar tu error, ¿eh? ¡Lastimándote!

— ¿Mi error? ¡No he cometido jamás un error! —Draco gritó indignado.

— ¿Y qué te dice esto, idiota? —señaló Harry furiosamente al antebrazo de Draco— ¡Este fue tu error, y de nada te va a servir cortándolo como si fuera un trozo de filete!

— ¡Pues es mi problema, y no tienes que meterte en mi vida, cara rajada!

Harry retorció el brazo de Draco y le dijo en un susurro frío:

—Eres un imbécil, un cobarde y un desagradecido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mírame a mí! ¿Acaso yo he intentado matarme en todo este tiempo?

— ¿Y qué me importa si lo haces? —gritó Draco— Además, yo no tenía la intención de matarme, sólo...

— ¿Sólo qué? De todas maneras no tienes ningún derecho en sentirte así. ¡Tú no perdiste nada con la guerra! —Harry se encontró gritando y tironeando de la camisa a Draco— ¡Tú no estuviste bajo la mira de un asesino psicópata por tantos años! Tú... ¡Tú no estás vacío! ¡Tú no tienes que pasar las noches con pesadillas sobre todos los que murieron por ti! Tú no mataste a tanta gente... Tú-

Draco empujó con furia el cuerpo tembloroso de Harry, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

—No me vengas a mí con tus quejas, Potter —escupió—. Tú no sabes nada de mi vida, de los motivos que me llevaron a hacer las cosas. De todo lo malo que me pasó, de lo que perdí... Sí, Potter, yo también perdí. No sabes nada del infierno constante en el que vivo; de la mala opinión que tienen todos de mí, de su censura y de lo que ello produce en mí —Draco miraba fijamente a Harry, pronunciando sus palabras con cuidado y determinación—. No sabes nada de estar en el bando perdedor, de no tener oportunidades y de ser una especie de paria en un colegio lleno de adolescentes vengativos. No sabes lo que es perder algo a lo que te habías acostumbrado casi toda tu vida. No te imaginarías lo que se siente al saber a tus padres en una prisión, sin oportunidad de juicio o salvación... No, no lo sabes porque fuiste el ganador, el héroe. ¡El chico dorado al que todo el mundo adora y lame el culo! Eres patético, Potter.

Harry rugió y se deshizo del agarre de Draco, empujándole con fiereza y mirándole con odio.

— ¿Crees que he ganado? —gritó— Tú por lo menos puedes saber el destino de tus padres. Sabes que están vivos, a pesar de todo. ¡Yo los perdí, Malfoy! Un maldito loco los mató cuando yo era un bebé, me los arrebató y me arrebató una infancia. Me siguió los pasos durante todos estos años, matando a gente querida para mí de paso. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque el que tenía que morir era yo! ¡No ellos! Ellos estuvieron ahí conmigo, y recibieron lo que a mí me tocaba. ¡Tú no tienes muertos a tú espalda! A ti nadie te mira desde ojos vacíos y sin vida en tus pesadillas. ¡Tú no eres un asesino!

— ¿Y crees que a mí me importa eso? ¡No me cuentes tu vida, Potter! Bastante tengo con la mía.

— ¡Exacto, bastante tienes con quejarte y lloriquear por tonterías!

— ¡No te atrevas Potter! —rugió Draco lanzándose hacia el Gryffindor y tumbándole al suelo.

Los dos chicos empezaron a forcejear mientras se insultaban y trataban de golpearse el uno al otro. Sus gritos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación, y por lo visto parte de la casa, pues el retrato de la Señora Black empezó a gritar enloquecido mientras el pobre Kreacher chillaba asustado sin saber a quién recurrir.

Harry y Draco estaban enfurecidos y sus magias se estaban descontrolando, mientras rodaban por el suelo. Los cuadros y lámparas volaban por doquier.

Kreacher se apareció en la habitación y tomó una decisión. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, separó a los dos magos y los envió a cada lado de la habitación. El elfo estaba frenético, y gritó:

— ¡Usted no puede atacar a mi amo, señor Malfoy! ¡Y usted no puede despertar a mi ama, amo Harry Potter, señor!

Harry y Draco miraban con sorpresa al elfo, mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban por la agitación. El rubio tenía un ligero corte en sus labios, y Harry tenía un verdugón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

—Mi amo —dijo Kreacher en un murmullo después de un momento, agachando las orejas y dispuesto a recibir un castigo—. Perdone a este viejo elfo, pero es que Kreacher estaba asustado y ustedes se estaban-

—Tranquilo Kreacher —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza como borrando algo de su mente—. Has hecho bien.

Harry se puso de pie y miró a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. Me dejé llevar y... no estaba pensando, realmente.

Draco no contestó y siguió en la misma posición. Harry suspiró con desánimo y cerró los ojos para contar hasta diez y calmarse completamente.

—Iré a preparar algo para la cena. Ya he ido de compras.

Draco siguió sin contestar y Harry decidió dejar las cosas así.

—Kreacher, ve a la cocina y adelanta las cosas, por favor.

Kreacher al ver que no iba a ser castigado, gritó agudamente y se desapareció. Harry salió de la habitación y vio a tiempo cómo Draco se ponía de pie.

—No te vayas, Malfoy. Esto ha sido una riña infantil, ¿sabes? Podemos hablar tranquilamente.

—No voy a hablar nada contigo, Potter.

—Pues ya me parece a mí que sí. Bloquearé la entrada para que no puedas salir.

— ¡No puedes encerrarme aquí!

—Lo haré hasta que nos calmemos y hablemos sobre lo que pasó, Malfoy. Y también hasta que hayamos comido un poco, estoy exhausto.

— ¿Crees que lo que pasó, sólo fue un juego? —preguntó Draco incrédulo, señalándose el labio.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Pues no un juego, pero si una terapia. ¿No te sientes más liberado?

Draco abrió la boca y Harry sonrió aún más.

—Pues a mí me ha servido tenerte de saco de golpes, Malfoy.

Harry salió antes de que Draco se lanzara a él de nuevo, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista —gritó.

Draco estaba aún con la boca abierta. De hecho, le había servido mucho esa descarga de adrenalina. Le había servido el sacar todo lo que tenía adentro y gritarlo al jodido Niño que vivió.

Ahora se sentía... ligero. Claro que él hubiera querido solucionar su tensión con Harry de otra manera. Pero bueno, algo era algo.

Era extraño que se sintiera así de tranquilo, luego de que le hubieran tenido en el suelo y golpeándolo. Pero se trataba de Harry, todo parecía ser simplemente normal con él; y al parecer el Gryffindor estaba bien con eso.

Con un labio partido, Draco sonrió y se dispuso a limpiar la poca sangre de su camisa. Aunque él mismo no fuera consciente, sabía que no iba a necesitar de más cortes para aliviarse. Siempre podría recurrir a Harry Potter y partirle la cara. Aunque no fuera a besos.

Se adentró en el baño sin notar que la navaja ya no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación.

* * *

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ahora, Malfoy. No quise decir esas cosas... me alteré y... metí la pata.

—Está muy bien que lo reconozcas. —dijo Draco sin mirarlo, mientras cortaba finamente su filete.

—Y tampoco quiero que jamás pienses en volver a hacerte eso, ¿me oyes? Tienes mucho por lo que vivir y luchar. No te des por vencido.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—No pensaba matarme.

—Pues si quieres buscar otra forma de liberación, adelante. No tienes que ir cortándote cada que te apetezca.

— ¿Así que me puedo desquitar contigo? —se mofó Draco.

—Pues si es que puedes —respondió Harry desafiante—. Ya veremos.

—Entonces tú deberías dejar de ir por ahí como alma en pena —agregó Draco con convicción—. Cargando cadenas que no son tuyas.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Malfoy.

—Pues yo sí. Así que si quieres que me quede, tienes que cambiar de actitud. No me ayuda para nada tener un acompañante que se dé golpes de pecho cada que parpadea.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—No empieces-

—Tienes que entender, Potter, que en cada guerra hay sacrificios y muertes. Y no porque tú hayas sido el objetivo principal de ella, seas el responsable de lo que le pase a los demás. Si ellos eligieron luchar, fue porque así lo quisieron. No fueron obligados en ningún momento por ti o por otra persona. Ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban; nadie tiene garantía de vivir, y mucho menos en una guerra así. —Draco había mirado a los ojos de Harry todo el tiempo que había hablado.

—Si tienes tanto interés en que yo comprenda eso, entonces tienes que ayudarte a ti mismo. —Harry dijo con simpleza, después de un rato.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Sí, lo estamos. Estamos hablando de los dos —Harry levantó su cerveza de mantequilla—. Me encargaré en estas vacaciones de quitarte ese vicio.

— ¿Vicio? —Draco rio— No fumo ni bebo, Potter.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo, ni intentes entretenerme. Y si tú me has dado el sermón, ahora escúchame tú a mí.

—No.

—Tú también fuiste una víctima en esta guerra —dijo Harry ignorándolo—. Tuviste a Voldemort respirando en tu nuca y en la de tus padres. Ya sé que te uniste a él con otros motivos, pero luego fuiste capaz de ver que habías errado. Y eso demuestra que no fuiste un ciego, que quisiste parar todo eso pero, desafortunadamente para ti, fue demasiado tarde. Te encomendaron una misión, una que no pudiste cumplir porque no eres un asesino. No eres lo que fue Voldemort y sus secuaces.

—No sabes nada, Potter.

—Créeme que sé muchas cosas. Así que si no quieres verme como "alma en pena", tú también tienes que cambiar. Y también prometerme que no vas a volver a intentar eso que hacías allí arriba.

Draco frunció el ceño y no respondió.

—Yo si lo puedo hacer —dijo Harry cruzando los brazos—. ¿Tú no, Draco Malfoy?

Eso sonaba a desafío, y por Dios que Draco no iba a dejar que Harry le ganara. Fuera cual fuera el reto.

—Ya veremos cómo Harry Mártir Potter volverá a Hogwarts.

—Seguramente volverá Draco Suicida Malfoy.

— ¡Ya te dije que no intentaba matarme!

—Sí, sí, sí. Como tú digas. —concluyó Harry poniéndose de pie para recoger los platos.

* * *

—No voy a beber esa porquería, Potter.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, me lo beberé yo solito.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y siguió mirando el tapiz familiar de los Black. La verdad es que no encontraba nada interesante ahí, pero algo tenía que hacer si es que no quería morir por el aburrimiento.

Y por los nervios.

Después de una deliciosa -y un poco incómoda y extraña- cena, Draco había subido a su habitación para desempacar sus cosas de la maleta. Harry entró tras él, y había anunciado casi pomposamente, que había conseguido un vino al parecer muy delicioso y que quería probarlo.

—Pues adelante, no te detengas por mí, Potter. —había dicho Draco sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a beber?

Draco rio y le ignoró todo el momento. Hasta que Harry le arrastrara fuera y le llevara a la planta baja para mostrarle su "nueva adquisición".

Era un vino ordinario, Draco lo sabía muy bien. Pero no tenía corazón para decírselo a Harry, así que dejó que el azabache diera el primer trago y suspirara satisfecho.

Ahora, después de un largo rato, y con la botella medio vacía, Harry estaba tendido en el sofá con una sonrisa boba y Draco estaba elegantemente sentado en una silla cerca al tapiz.

Y estaba nervioso porque Harry decía tonterías un poco comprometedoras a cada rato, y porque se le había subido la camiseta mostrando un apetecible y tonificado abdomen.

Draco volvió a descubrirse mirando al Gryffindor intensamente, y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Más bien pensó en lo que había pasado durante la cena.

Sólo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy podían competir por ser el único que mejorara su miserable vida. Pero Draco sabía muy bien que no le importaba perder, si con eso hacía que Harry comprendiera que no podía seguir llorando a los muertos.

Y también quería creer que Harry tuviera algún interés en que Draco no volviera a querer lesionarse. De verdad que quería creerlo.

—Malfoy Draco, Dracoy. —Harry rio mientras bebía más vino.

—Eres un cerdo, estás desperdiciando todo el vino —regañó Draco—. Si vas a beber, siéntate como una persona normal. Se te está regando por los labios y...

Draco había perdido el hilo de nuevo, mirando los enrojecidos labios de Harry. Giró la cabeza bruscamente.

—Labios. El vino... —Harry se incorporó de repente, regando más vino— ¡Malfoy! ¡Déjame ver tus labios!

— ¿Qué? —chilló Draco cubriéndose la boca.

—Cuando te he pegado... te he lastimado ahí, tengo que curarte.

Draco suspiró aliviado y alzó una ceja.

—Pues no es que te preocupe mucho, ¿eh? Pudiste haberlo notado en la cena, pero no. El Chico Dorado tiene otras cosas en qué pensar. Tú agradece que no te sacara un ojo.

Harry lo miró confundido.

— ¡Qué estoy bien, Potter! ¿No me ves? Me he curado yo solo la herida.

—Pero si no puedes hacer magia...

—En serio tú, que conviviste con muggles, ¿piensas que las cosas solamente se arreglan con magia? ¡Por favor, Potter!

Harry se acercó a Draco y le miró detenidamente el labio. No se veía mal, de hecho se veía muy... rosado. O rojo. Harry había tomado suficiente vino, y él mismo sabía que no estaba del todo sobrio. No había razón para que mirara los labios de Draco de esa manera.

Para distraerse, decidió servir otra copa de vino. Lo último que quedaba de la botella.

—Sé un buen amigo y bebe conmigo, Malfoy.

—Somos de todo, menos amigos, Potter.

Harry rio.

— ¿De todo dices?

—No, no de todo. —Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso. Vio cómo de repente Harry cambiaba de actitud. Ya no parecía el mismo chico achispado por el vino.

—Lamento mucho que no consideres la idea de que seamos amigos, Malfoy. Yo... yo sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación, pero pensé que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y de que todo lo de Voldemort acabara... no sé, creí que podríamos intentar algo.

Draco le contempló. ¿Harry estaría lo suficientemente borracho como para...? Mejor ni lo pensaba.

— ¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Draco, retirando suavemente la copa de las manos de Harry.

—Amigos, ¿no? O yo no sé… —Harry miró fijamente a Draco— No sé ni qué me pasa. Yo he estado muy confundido y tú y yo hemos estado hablando frecuentemente este año.

Y era cierto, Slughorn había sugerido -o más bien exigido- que Draco y Harry fueran compañeros de mesa, en la clase de pociones. Y como el Gryffindor había perdido ese "potencial" que había tenido en sexto año, el profesor había querido que Draco le ayudara con la materia.

— ¿Por qué estarías confundido? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad, y por qué no, con un deje de esperanza.

—Pues... porque tú me distraes. —Harry sonrió bobaliconamente y arrebató la copa que tenía Draco, para bebérsela de un tirón.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, Potter.

—Ahora mismo no me importa, Malfoy. Quiero ir a dormir.

Draco abrió la boca con indignación. Y él que esperaba que...

Bueno, no podía hacerse ilusiones.

Harry se puso de pie tambaleándose y dejó la botella vacía en el sofá. Luego se encargaría de limpiar, necesitaba descansar.

Dio media vuelta y se concentró en Draco. Se veía guapísimo, no había ninguna duda. Aún y cuando habían estado enfrascados en pelear en cada ocasión que se les presentase en Hogwarts, Harry no podía negar el atractivo de Draco. Incluso una vez lo había comentado con Ron, ganándose un golpe y una expresión de puro asco por parte del pelirrojo.

Y en ese año, todo había cambiado. Ya no había peleas ni competiciones. Sólo estaban dos chicos rotos que aunque no fueran los mejores amigos, habían aprendido a tolerarse en clase de pociones. Y Harry había aprendido a apreciar muchas cosas de Draco.

Muchas.

Harry no supo en qué estaba pensando cuando se inclinó hacia Draco y besó torpemente una de sus mejillas. Definitivamente era otro cuando bebía. Pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas ni siquiera para arrepentirse.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir o hacer algo, salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a las escaleras. Pero pronto fue alcanzado y detenido por el rubio, así que reuniendo valor, se preparó para un golpe.

Pero no para el rápido beso que le dio Draco en los labios.

—Si vas a besar, tienes que besar bien, Potter. —dijo Draco casi con altivez para luego subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

Harry, por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Pero luego recuperó un poco de lucidez, e intentó subir corriendo las escaleras, tropezándose varias veces en el trayecto.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, tocó con fuerza.

— ¡Malfoy, ábreme! ¡Explícame lo que acaba de pasar!

Draco obviamente no le iba a abrir... no esa noche, tal vez. Sonrió como un niño y se lanzó a la cama dispuesto a dormir.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, y si Harry Potter utilizaba por primera vez su cerebro, podría abrir la puerta con un simple _Alohomora_. Y Draco no se lo iba a impedir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria con la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU**

* * *

—Sigo sin entender cómo pasó todo eso.

Ginny se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder a Neville.

Ella también había estado muy sorprendida cuando a mitad del verano, llegaron Harry y Hermione a la Madriguera con nada más y nada menos que Draco y Pansy. Y lo qué más le había sorprendido, era el cambio de actitud de los dos Slytherin. Parecían ser otras personas.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero al parecer, de ahora en adelante, tenemos que tolerar nuevas compañías.

Hermione y Ron venían de la mano arrastrando su equipaje, Pansy les dio alcance y dio un suave golpe en la nuca de Hermione y siguió adelante, al parecer en busca de Blaise.

—Es muy extraño, ¿no crees? Malfoy no se ha burlado de nosotros y... ¡Nos ha saludado!

—No sé de qué te sorprendes, Neville. No hemos tenido percances con ninguno de ellos este último año. —dijo Ginny.

—Pero sigue siendo extraño.

—No lo es. —dijo una voz tras ellos.

Ginny dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente, antes de abrazar a Luna.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. —respondió la rubia. Su voz soñadora se había ido mucho tiempo atrás, pero la inocencia en su mirada seguía intacta.

—Hola, Luna. —dijo Neville con voz temblorosa. Su mirada estaba llena de adoración.

Luna le sonrió en respuesta y miró hacia al frente.

—Me alegra mucho que Draco y Harry estén juntos.

Neville se ahogó con su propia saliva y Ginny frunció el ceño.

Bueno, al parecer no había pensado mucho en la extraña "amistad" entre el rubio y Harry. Había decidido no prestarle atención e intentar arreglar las cosas con Harry, pero su ex-novio había dejado en claro que lo mejor era que ellos trataran de recuperar su amistad y seguir así.

Ginny se había enojado, pero consigo misma. Era su culpa después de todo. Y pronto su enojo había pasado a Draco al ver cómo los dos chicos interactuaban de una manera muy diferente a Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Pansy.

—Eso veo. —dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara fuera de lo normal.

Harry estaba entrando al tren junto con Draco. Ginny no se perdió el detalle de que el Slytherin pusiera una mano en la cintura de Harry de manera cariñosa.

—Lo siento, Ginny. —dijo Neville con comprensión.

Ginny parpadeó, como intentando quitarse una imagen de la mente.

—En realidad ya no me molesta tanto. —admitió Ginny recordando la sonrisa de Harry en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la Madriguera.

—Todos han sido de mucha ayuda entre ellos. —dijo Luna ondulando su cabello con los dedos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Neville, pendiente de sus palabras.

Ginny rio y enlazó su brazo con el de Luna.

—Porque ella lo sabe todo. Vamos Nev, quiero un compartimiento para nosotros solos.

Neville asintió y se ofreció a llevar el equipaje de Luna. Cuando los tres ya estaban acomodados en el tren, Ginny sonrió.

No todo había resultado como ella había querido en un principio. Harry, al parecer, era feliz sin ella, y aunque en un principio dolió, Ginny se dio cuenta de que no importaba con quién estaba el azabache, lo único que ella quería era que él fuera un chico feliz.

Además, estaba el plus de que su hermano y Hermione se veían mucho mejor que antes. Gracias a Merlín que no habían decidido cortar con su relación y empezar una nueva con cada Slytherin.

Ginny suspiró. Sería un nuevo comienzo para sus amigos y para ella misma.

Era hora de salvar a alguien más.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, y a **sgray07** por sus reviews.


End file.
